La Solista
by HanaPoison
Summary: Halloween OS/*/ Algunos seres están destinados a la soledad, pero una noche al año salen a divertirse. Cuando la línea entre mortales e inmortales se rompe, la maldad da paso a la muerte y la tentación. ¿Pero podrá un demonio ser tentado? A/U M
1. Chapter 1

—**La Solista.**

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo me adjudico la historia.

**Summary: **Halloween OS/*.*/ Algunos seres están destinados a la soledad, pero una noche al año salen a divertirse y a buscar compañía, cuando esa línea se destruye y la maldad da paso a la muerte, el egoísmo, la tentación y el placer. ¿Pero podrá un demonio ser tentado por un humano? En noche de brujas… todo es posible.

**Nota de Autora:** Mi humilde presente para mi desquiciada, malvada y tierna amiga, Soloemma. Muajajajaja si, hoy es 31 de octubre, Halloween, Noche de Brujas o como queráis llamarle. Espero que te guste amiga y que me haya quedado un poquito "Dark", y pásala bien en tu noche amiga *cejas* xD Recuerda que eres una de mis dos Brujas favoritas. :D (P.S.: te guardaré dulces solo si compartes xD)

.

.

.

_Durante la última noche del mes de Octubre, la línea que une nuestro mundo con aquel espacio tiempo desconocido por ojos burdos y humanos, se estrecha, convirtiéndose en una. Ya no hay separación ni especies, todos somos partes de un mismo mundo. ¿Vivos y Muertos? ¿Angeles y Demonios? ¿Mortales e Inmortales? ¿Bien y Mal? Nada importa, cualquiera podría confundirse… _

.

.

.

Isabella caminaba bajo el suave rocío de lluvia que amenazaba con transformarse en cualquier momento en un diluvio. Que raro. Era finales de Octubre, más exactamente treinta y uno de octubre. Noche de Brujas.

Pero siempre era así, ese día corría la brisa, el sol se ocultaba tras las espesas nubes que se tornaban de diferentes gamas de grises y una suave llovizna caía. No le molestaba, es más, le encantaba.

Era un día oscuro y diferente al resto, como si esos pequeños cambios anunciaran lo que iba a ocurrir durante la noche, cuando todos los niños atocharan las calles gritando "Dulce o Travesura", como si se anunciara que ese día el mundo de lo oculto y desconocido estaría de fiesta, que la línea invisible entre lo vivo y lo muerto se rompería para dar paso a la confusión.

En el ambiente se sentía que hoy por la noche todo sería distinto. Además… ella lo sabía.

Cuando dio vuelta la calle, vislumbró el edificio hacía el cual se dirigía. Era el Conservatorio de Artes y Música.

Apresuró el paso y su postura cambió totalmente. Se mostraba segura y decidida.

—Hola Bella –saludó su maestro, el Señor Weber en cuanto la vio entrar al aula.

—Hola –saludó ella alegremente. Era a una de las únicas personas a las cuales les permitía ese trato tan familiar.

Su maestro era una de las personas que la comprendía, la apoyaba y que conocía muy bien cada uno de sus miedos, problemas y vida… por sobre todo conocía su vida. Mejor que nadie.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre música, notas y composiciones, esperando a que el resto llegara. Aún era temprano, pero como suponía Bella, _él_ llegaría en ese momento.

—Buenos días –saludó cortésmente el joven a ambos.

Ellos respondieron de la misma forma, y aunque Bella sabía que quedarse mirando no era de buena educación, lo hizo de todas formas.

Frente a ella estaba Edward Cullen, colocando la pieza del día en su hermoso Piano Blanco. Nadie sabía nada de él, solo que era un chico de veinte años que se había mudado hace poco al pueblo. Solo y distante. Misterioso y reservado. Con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que a veces se tornaban de otras tonalidades, un cabello algo rebelde y un cuerpo bastante atlético.

Cualquiera caía rendida a sus píes, excepto Bella. A ella no le llamaba la atención de la misma manera en que a todas las chicas del Conservatorio lo hacía. Ella se sentía atraída por Edward, si, pero por su misterio, por la ambigüedad de su actuar.

Se acercó hasta el Piano de Edward y tocó una de las teclas, llamando su atención. Este la miró y le sonrió socarronamente, de la misma forma de siempre, pero no había maldad, al menos no hacía ella.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy descubrirás muchas cosas –comentó Edward.

—Que raro… siento lo mismo –le respondió ella.

—Puede ser muy perjudicial para tu vida, niña –dijo él de forma mordaz.

—Como también puede ser favorecedor ¿No te parece? –preguntó.

—Siempre hay riesgos –contestó.

—Y esta noche parece perfecta para tomarlos –dijo Bella mientras acariciaba las teclas.

.

Una ola de muertes cubría como un manto al pueblo hace unos días. Los padres de Bella le habían impedido ir al Conservatorio de Música, por miedo a que el supuesto psicópata le hiciera daño.

Por supuesto que Bella no hizo caso.

Ese día presentía que algo iba a suceder, sus sueños por la noche le indicaban que algo se avecinaba y debía estar preparada.

Cuando llegó al Conservatorio esa fría mañana de julio, notó una diferencia. Había alguien antes que ella en el salón. Eso era muy raro, puesto que ella era la primera en llegar cada día sábado, una hora antes de que la clase comenzara.

—Llegaste Bella –le dijo su maestro feliz –Mira, este es Edward Cullen, el nuevo alumno del cual te hablé.

—Mucho gusto –dijo Bella –Soy Isabella Swan.

Se presentó más que nada por cortesía, de su grupo de veinte… solo le hablaba a cinco, el resto se dedicaba a molestarla.

—Edward Cullen –respondió el joven amablemente mientras tomaba la mano que ella había extendido.

Su piel era distinta, era tersa y no podía explicarlo, pero pareciera como si no tuviese temperatura, ni frío ni caliente. Era una sensación diferente, pero agradable.

La clase comenzó y Bella se dio cuenta que ese extraño chico era reservado, solo hablaba lo justo, pero no por eso tímido.

Las semanas siguieron transcurriendo y los asesinatos en el pueblo eran cada vez más frecuentes y sangrientos.

"Esto no puede ser obra de un humano", pensó un día Bella mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. En cada muerte no había rastro, no había margen de error, no quedaban huellas y cuando hacían las autopsias… no encontraban nada.

Las víctimas eran escogidas al azar, desde un niño de cinco años que se acababa de quedar dormido y al día siguiente su madre lo encontró degollado; o un adolescente que recorría el camino desde su trabajo de medio tiempo hasta su casa, y que fue encontrado en un callejón, desmembrado; hasta un abuelo… que mientras tomaba aire fresco en el patio de su casa, desapareció, y horas más tarde estaba con toda su ropa hecha jirones y con cientos de cristales incrustados en su cuello.

Verlo era espeluznante.

Ni siquiera se podía culpar a un asalto. Todo quedaba intacto. Parecía como si el único fin de todo, era la muerte.

En otros casos, las víctimas aparecían muertas, recostadas placidamente sobre sus camas mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba sus rostros. En sus cuerpos no había heridas, marcas ni ningún tipo de rastro de violencia como en los otros casos.

Cuando levantaban sus cuerpos, era como estar llevando un bloque de mil kilos, pero al ponerlos sobre la balanza, cuando hacían la autopsia, pesaban veintiún gramos menos que cuando estaban vivos.

"Esto no podía ser obra de un humano", se repetía Bella.

El tiempo pasaba y Bella cada vez se sentía más intrigada por toda la situación. No era presa del pánico, al contrario, ella deseaba saber más, quería conocer a la criatura que había efectuado todas esas muertes, y por qué no, quería formar parte.

A principios de octubre tendrían el ensayo general para la presentación que darían durante la última noche de ese mes. Ese día Bella llegó más temprano que de costumbre. Ella quería preparar su propio Piano para intentar tocar algo, no quería ser otra vez más la excluida del grupo, la que solo componía y debía quedarse con el público observando como sus demás compañeros formaban parte de la interpretación.

—Llegas temprano –dijo Edward como forma de saludo.

—Tú también –respondió ella indiferente.

Él sonrió.

—¿Intentarás tocar? –preguntó él intentando entablar conversación, mientras señalaba las partituras que llevaba bajo su brazo.

—No –respondió ella –los traigo porque me gusta cargar cosas.

—Pensé que no podía tocar, ya sabes… –dijo él nuevamente.

—Si puedo tocar, solo que no debería –dijo Bella tratando de sonar despreocupada –Pero no me perderé ese concierto.

—Haces bien –dijo Edward.

Ambos entraron al salón y cada uno se dispuso a ensayar por su lado.

Bella manejaba casi la totalidad de los instrumentos que estaban en aquel salón, los tocaba perfectamente, solo que a veces debía para al medio de una pieza por el dolor en su mano.

Hace unos dos años le habían detectado una hernia en su mano izquierda, justo entre los tendones. Con esa información, ella sabía que no debía seguir en la música. Se podía operar, pero siempre volvería a salir.

El dolor en algunas ocasiones era insoportable, por eso se limitaba a componer y otros tocaban sus piezas.

Era desolador y humillante, al menos así lo sentía ella. Componer y no poder interpretar, esa era su vida. Pero por nada del mundo se perdería este Concierto… había trabajado duro en componer y no se quedaría como espectadora, aún así se tuviese que romper los tendones, lo haría. Esto lo valía.

Estaba cansada de las burlas de sus compañeros, de los malos ratos, quería sentirse completa nuevamente, y esta era la única manera de conseguirlo. La música era su vida. Su pasión.

—¿Qué tocarás? –preguntó Edward.

—Réquiem –dijo ella y se sentó en el banco del Piano.

—Es difícil –convino él.

—Tanto como tú lo quieras –respondió secamente –Llevo años en esto Edward.

—Es solo un ensayo, no deberías arriesgar tanto en un simple ensayo… puedes comenzar con algo más fácil –propuso riendo.

No lo golpeaba solo porque sabía que no lo hacía con maldad. Durante los últimos meses, Edward Cullen había sido un buen compañero, no amigo, aún no tenían ese grado de confianza… pero si se llevaban bien y habían compartido bastante. Él la comprendía.

—Edward… si logro sacar la pieza completa sin parar o quejarme… quiere decir que podré hacerlo ese día y me podré unir a ustedes –dijo ella.

—Aunque quieras no te podrías unir Bella –dijo Edward.

—¿Me menosprecias? –preguntó ofendida.

—Al contrario, eres una solista, no sabes tocar en equipo –dijo fácilmente.

—Si sé hacerlo –dijo.

—Sabías –corrigió Edward –Pero desde que te ves obligada a solo componer… –dejó la frase en el aire y se encogió de hombros –Te veo cuando ensayas sola, lo haces espectacular, pero en conjunto no suenas tan bien. Hay algunos que estamos destinados a la soledad.

—Muy profundo Cullen –se rió Bella.

Lo ignoró guante unos quince minutos y tal y como ella había dicho… sacó la pieza en su totalidad.

Edward mientras tanto estaba en la forma del Chelo. Bella lo observó y notó algo diferente en sus movimientos.

Había delicadeza, precisión, limpieza en los sonidos y por sobre todo, entrega y pasión. Cualquier persona pensaría que era un demente, ella lo encontraba sublime. No a él, a sus movimientos.

—Quedarse mirando es feo –dijo Edward riendo.

—No te miro a ti, miro tus manos –contestó ella.

—Mis movimientos son muy sincronizados ¿No te parece? Rozo la perfección –dijo él a modo de comentario.

—Claro –ironizó ella –Son muy limpios.

—No tanto como los tuyos en Piano –halagó él.

—Lo sé –dijo engreída.

Un golpe en la puerta los silenció.

Eran Lauren y James, dos de los violinistas del grupo.

—¿Intentando el fa mayor Swan? –preguntó maliciosamente Lauren.

Bella no pudo esconder lo mucho que le afectó el comentario.

—Para tu tranquilidad –dijo Edward apoyado en su Piano blanco –Le salió bastante bien.

—No lo dudamos –dijo James –Pero de seguro se paró a medio camino.

Los recién llegados rieron descaradamente.

Bella siempre tenía algo que decir, pero en ocasiones en que la insultaban con la música, se quedaba sin argumentos.

—Yo que ustedes, me callaría –opinó Edward.

—Deberías retirarte Swan –dijo Lauren –Componer y no poder tocar… que triste.

—Ella interpreta –defendió una vez más Edward.

—Tocar, interpretar… es lo mismo –dijo Lauren.

—Ya me aburrí de esto, suerte de todas formas Swan –dijo James.

Bella los miró a todos y no soportando más, salió corriendo de ese lugar en dirección al baño de chicas.

Allí se tiró en el suelo a llorar, tratando de sacar la frustración y dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Edward seguía recargado contra su Piano, Lauren limpiaba su violín y James arreglaba unas cuantas notas.

Edward jugaba con una moneda entre sus dedos y se debatía entre si acabar con los dos chicos o solo con uno y ¿Con cuál? Era muy difícil, esto le restaría entretención a la mañana. Además, si los mataba ahora, perderían un día de ensayo… pero que importaba.

Edward miró en dirección a James y con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que el estante repleto de partituras, cayera sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo inconciente. El ruido fue fuerte y el gemido de James indicaba que no estaba del todo bien.

—¿Qué mierda? –dijo Lauren mientras levantaba su cabeza.

—Creo que necesitará ayuda –contestó Edward.

La chica corrió en dirección a su amigo y comenzó a gritar histérica, pero nadie la escucharía. Bella estaba muy sumida en su dolor y el vigilante estaba muy lejos como para que le prestasen atención.

—¡Ve por ayuda! –gritó la chica.

—¿Por qué no vas tú? –preguntó Edward riendo.

—¡Estás loco! –le gritó y se paró para salir corriendo por la puerta, pero estas se cerraron antes de que pudiese salir.

Lauren miraba asustada en todas direcciones; las cortinas se corrían solas y dejaban todo sin la luz del sol.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó y se giró hacía Edward.

Este se encogió de hombros, pero había algo raro en su mirada, estaba más oscura, más penetrante.

—Ok… si es una broma, ya fue suficiente –dijo Lauren con una nota de histeria.

Comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta nuevamente e intentó abrirla, pero no se podía. De pronto su cuerpo voló en dirección a una de las paredes y se golpeó contra ella. Quedó tirada en el suelo, quejándose de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? –chilló la chica mientras sujetaba el costado de su pecho.

—Pasa que ya me aburriste –dijo Edward.

La tomó del cuello y la levantó para dejarla pegada contra la pared. La puso a su altura y le sonrió.

Lauren gritó, presa del pánico al observar el rostro que hace unos meses le parecía hermoso, y que ahora era el de un demonio, uno sin piedad.

—¡Déjame! –Gritó –Hago lo que quieras –decía –pero déjame.

—Tan ilusa –se burló Edward.

Con sus uñas que ahora estaban transformadas en filosas garras, convirtió en jirones la blusa de la chica. Rasgó su brasier y cuando estuvo totalmente expuesta ante él, pasó su dedo índice entremedio de sus pechos, riendo y disfrutando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Bajó hasta su estómago y se veía contrariado.

—¿Qué prefieres? –preguntó mirando el aterrorizado rostro de la chica que lloraba descontroladamente. Al parecer se había quedado muda –¿Corazón? –Preguntó tocando su seno izquierdo –¿O estómago? –ahora dirigió su mano hasta el ombligo de la muchacha.

Edward se rió más alto y pensó que la chica era muy aburrida, y que esto ya no le estaba divirtiendo.

—Estómago, quiero que tu corazón siga latiendo mientras te mato –sentenció.

Dejó una mano en su cuello y la otra la dirigió al estómago. Golpeó certeramente con su fuerte puño en el centro del abdomen de Lauren y con sus garras desgarró su interior. Ella abrió su boca en busca de aire, de consuelo… pero no lo hallaba.

Él tomó sus vísceras y las lanzó a algún lugar del salón, mientras reventaba con sus garras todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Luego, lanzó el cuerpo de la agonizante muchacha hasta el Piano blanco; ella quedó tendida encima de éste con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las últimas lágrimas de u vida se desbordaban por sus ojos.

Edward ahora metió su mano en el corazón de la chica y lo presionó solo un poco… lo suficiente para que explotara.

Un último aliento y el trabajo estaba realizado. La chica estaba prácticamente mutilada y partida en dos. Con todos sus órganos destrozados y esparcidos por el lugar.

Edward abrió las ventanas con un movimiento de su mano y sacó el pestillo de la puerta. Su rostro volvía a ser el mismo.

—Si me hubieses caído la mitad de bien de lo que lo hace Isabella –dijo tocando el rostro de Lauren –Te hubiese tocado Réquiem, pero no.

Edward bufó al ver toda esa sangre sobre su piano… lo tendría que limpiar.

Caminó hasta una de las ventanas y saltó hacía el patio. Corrió por entremedio de los arbustos y los árboles, hasta que llegó a su casa temporal y se cambió de ropa. Mientras hacía esto, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Nada avanzaba.

Volvió a tiempo al Conservatorio y encontró a Bella saliendo del baño.

A Bella le pareció raro ver a Edward allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella.

—Te busqué por todo el lugar… y tú no estabas –dijo con una mirada inocente.

Bella se extrañó, nunca un chico, y menos de su clase de música, había tenido esa consideración ella. Se le hizo un lindo gesto.

Caminaron en dirección al salón y Edward dejó que Bella abriese la puerta.

Un grito escapó de sus labios y casi cae de la impresión. Edward no se inmutó ni un poco, más bien, sonrió disimuladamente.

—¡Santo Cristo! –gritó Bella y Edward se molestó por esa mención.

A los diez minutos el Conservatorio estaba repleto de policías y médicos, que ayudaban a James. Todos parecían estar en shock, porque el psicópata volvía a atacar.

—¿Por qué no le sucedió nada a James? –Preguntó Bella –Se supone que ambos estaban aquí y…

—¿Qué haríamos sin dos violinistas Bella? –preguntó Edward burlonamente y se fue.

Bella se quedó en su mismo lugar más confundida que antes, observó toda la habitación, como siempre, no había ninguna pista, esta vez había sido más sangriento que nunca… pero aún así, nada delataba al posible culpable.

Pero a la vez… ella ya lo sabía.

Corrió en dirección al cuarto de seguridad y se puso a ver las cintas de la sala donde ellos estaban.

Edward nunca aparecía.

Solo se veía a ella misma saliendo del lugar, llorando, pero Edward… no estaba. Nunca estuvo.

Luego todo se volvía negro y después de unos minutos… Lauren sobre el Piano.

Edward era, ahora si que no había nada que lo negara. Ella tenía sospechas, por su forma de ser, lo presentía, todo en él le llamaba a desconfiar… pero no fue hasta hoy que lo comprobó.

Con razón apareció a su lado en el momento preciso, su ropa no era la misma… ¡Dios! Todas las pruebas estaban ahí.

.

—Cada uno con sus instrumentos –dijo el señor Weber.

Aún no pasaban el shock de la muerte de una de sus integrantes. Ninguno de los presentes, aunque para Bella era más fácil lidiar con todo. Una menos molestando.

Esa noche sería el tan ansiado concierto y estaban a minutos del último ensayo.

Bella estaba llena de preguntas, sabía que con Edward no se podía jugar, pero al mismo tiempo le daba lo mismo. Quería saber y no le importaba el precio que tendría que pagar.

Ambos se miraban de reojo mientras se dedicaban a sus instrumentos. Edward estaba intrigado "¿Por qué no me tiene miedo? ¿Qué tan temeraria puede ser? Ella lo sabe", pensaba en su mente, mientras que Bella solo tenía una idea fija… "Esta noche lo descubriré todo".

El ensayo terminó y Bella tendría un solo. El maestro lo había concedido luego de ver que si no se esforzaba mucho y tocaba una pieza básica, podría terminar. Claro que a Bella no le gustó la idea, pero entre estar mirando y estar en el escenario… no había opción.

—¿A qué hora es el Concierto? –preguntó Edward que iba tras de Bella.

—Comienza a las diez de la noche –respondió Bella mientras comenzaba a caminar a su casa.

—¿Y a qué hora sales tú? –preguntó Edward nuevamente, quien se puso a caminar de espalda para poder mirarla. Ella rió divertida.

—Te vas a caer –dijo.

—No, soy perfecto –respondió engreídamente.

—Salgo después del número de baile contemporáneo –respondió Bella bufando –Se supone que vengo yo y luego cierran.

—O sea que sales a la una de la madrugada –dijo Edward.

—Más o menos –dijo ella frustrada.

—Entonces nos vemos Isabella –se despidió Edward.

Bella llegó a su casa y muy pronto se vio preparándose para el Concierto. Se colocó un lindo vestido color burdeo y tacones negros. Su cabello lo tomó con unas pinzas a sus costados y se maquilló un poco. A las ocho de la noche ya iba saliendo.

—¡Que temprano llegas! –dijo Edward que se encontraba parado en la puerta del Conservatorio.

—Desde que llegaste he tenido la sensación de que me persigues Cullen –dijo Bella.

—Tal vez no estés tan equivocada –comentó él.

Bella se quedó en silencio y de pronto la piel de sus brazos se erizó, al igual que la de sus piernas.

Después de los cuatro meses que conocía a Edward, sabía que no era un humano, y no era tan estúpida como para creer en los mitos urbanos. Esperaba esta noche poder despejar la duda que aún rondaba en su cabeza y comprobar todas sus teorías locas.

Además… después de lo que presenció en la sala de música, la muerte de Lauren… sabía que Edward podía ser peligroso, pero aún así no se sentía intimidada.

Las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos y Edward la guió por las escaleras.

—Debemos ir al auditorio –dijo Bella.

—No notarán nuestra ausencia –susurró muy cerca de su oído.

—¿Dónde vamos de todas formas? –preguntó ella. Sabía que debía ir al auditorio, pero por otra parte tenía la seguridad de que Edward le mostraría algo… que ella quería ver.

—A la azotea –respondió.

Cada vez que subían un peldaño, Bella veía como las luces se iban apagando, las puertas se cerraban, alguno objetos se movían o instrumentos producían notas sin sentido alguno. Esto le daba cierto grado de miedo, pero era mayor la fascinación.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy Bella? –preguntó Edward cuando llegaron a la azotea.

El viento los golpeaba, el cabello de Bella se movía en todas direcciones, al igual que su vestido y las nubes cubrían el cielo. Si, era tal como todos los años. En cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

—Treinta y uno de octubre –respondió ella.

—¿Qué más? –dijo Edward apremiante.

—¿Halloween? –dijo Bella irónica –No sé Edward… dime tú.

—Muy bien, Halloween, Noche de Brujas, Samhain o como quieras llamarle –dijo él mientras se acercaba a Bella.

Ella seguía de pié donde mismo. No le intimidaba que él caminara en su dirección como queriendo acorralarla. Es más, quería que llegara pronto.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a pedir dulces? –preguntó Bella.

—¡Muy divertida! –Dijo Edward que ya estaba frente a ella –Dime Bella –ella sintió su respiración en su rostro –¿Qué pasa esta noche? ¿Qué se celebra?

—Eso depende –contestó ella sonriendo.

—Quedémonos con noche de Brujas –aclaró él.

—Entre otros… el cumpleaños del demonio –respondió muy segura –El traspaso de las almas a nuestro mundo, perdón, a mí mundo –corrigió ella petulante –el quiebre de la línea que nos separa a vivos de muertos…

—Perfecto –dijo él y tomó con sus fuertes manos la cintura de ella. Bella soltó un jadeo, la aprisionaba muy fuerte.

Hizo que Bella fuese retrocediendo empujada por su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué mataste a Lauren y no a James? –preguntó Bella.

—Ya te lo dije, nos quedaríamos sin violinistas –dijo él.

—No es respuesta… ¿Por qué la mataste? –preguntó.

—Te estaba molestando.

—¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? –preguntó Bella.

—Me caes bien Isabella –dijo Edward –Eres tan rara, tan diferente… por más que trato de infundirte miedo, lo único que logro es más curiosidad.

—¿Qué celebras tú esta noche Edward? –preguntó Bella con determinación cuando sintió su tacón chocar con el trozo de cemento que la separaba de la azotea con el vació.

El viento la golpeaba más violentamente en esa posición. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran dos locos tratando de lanzarse.

—Mi cumpleaños –respondió Edward con una sonrisa y se estiró más aún.

—Así que esta noche la aprovechas para festejar… pasando de tu mundo al de los mortales –dijo ella.

—Confundiéndonos con el resto de los inservibles humanos, con los ordinarios seres que se creen superiores –contestó él –No saben nada.

—¿No se supone que es solo una noche que traspasan la barrera? –cuestionó Bella.

—Mentiras –dijo Edward rápidamente –Vivimos entre ustedes, solo que no lo notan… nos mezclamos con tanta facilidad que les parece normal.

—¿Y los seres buenos no se mezclan? –preguntó Bella.

—¿Buenos? La tentación es más divertida Bella, además surte efecto más rápido.

Edward sonrió y pensó que hacer a continuación. La tierna humana sabía mucho.

—¿Qué haré? –preguntó en voz alta.

—Si me lanzas desde el séptimo piso… parecerá suicidio –dijo Bella.

—No sería divertido… dejarte caer, es muy simple –dijo Edward –Cortarte la cabeza, succionar tu sangre, desmembrarte, partir tus huesos, sacar tus órganos… partirte en dos… eso si sería divertido.

—¿Lo haces por diversión? –preguntó.

—¿Por qué más? –Dijo retóricamente él –Soy un demonio Bella, no un ángel. Los demonios buscamos diversión, somos egoístas y nos gusta tentar…

—¿Por qué algunos morían tranquilos?

—Me llevé sus almas –contestó –Y eso estoy pensando… ¿Te mato? ¿Me llevo tu alma? ¿O me quedo contigo?

—¿Para qué querrías quedarte conmigo? ¿Una inservible y ordinaria humana? –dijo ella riendo.

Le encantaba el sentimiento de libertad que experimentaba en este momento. El viento en su rostro. De cierta manera quería que él la lanzara, caer y luego chocar, dejar de pensar. Que todo se apague luego de un momento de satisfacción y placer.

—Tener alguien con quien divertirme, esta es una vida muy solitaria Bella… –dijo Edward –Además, sexo ocasional, una vida llena de maldad y muerte ¿No te divertiría?

—Me da lo mismo, puedes lanzarme si quieres o matarme con tus propias manos, quizá hasta me propongas llevarte mi alma, o quieras dejarme contigo… la soledad es la misma, tú lo dijiste, eres un Demonio Edward, un ser egoísta –dijo Bella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Edward se lo pensó un rato y vio lo dispuesta que estaba a morir, ella quería morir, sentir la libertad del viento contra su cuerpo, a ella le daba lo mismo.

Eso le molestó. Él no le daría el gusto a ella. No.

Además… era egoísta, haría lo que él deseaba.

Jaló a Bella de un brazo y quedaron en medio de la azotea, Bella extrañó de inmediato el viento.

—¿Qué harás? –preguntó Bella.

Edward se alejó un poco para mirarla sus ojos cambiaron de inmediato a uno más oscuro.

Su plan del comienzo había fallado. Él, un demonio… acababa de ser tentado por una inservible humana. Pero ella de cierta forma no era humana, no encajaba en los términos, tal vez por eso aceptó mezclarse con ella, no sería una mezcla, solo una fisión de razas.

Su objetivo era tentarla como a todas las demás, pero a él lo tentaron, y de cierta forma era feliz.

Tomó el vestido de ella y lo rasgó completamente, dejándola solo con su ropa interior, la cual también convirtió en nada.

—Haré lo que yo quiera, soy egoísta ¿Recuerdas?

—Eres el pecado –dijo Bella mientras él se impregnaba del olor de su cabello.

Recorrió con su nariz todo el contorno de su cuello hasta sus pechos, justo donde estaba su corazón.

—Eres la lujuria Edward –dijo entrecortadamente Bella cuando sintió que la tocaba íntimamente.

—Es mi pecado favorito, yo lo cree –esbozó una sonrisa feliz Edward.

Bella no se dio cuenta cuando estaba recostada con Edward sobre su cuerpo, el suelo no era el lugar más cómodo, pero que importaba, de todas formas con cualquiera de las opciones, el demonio la tenía en su poder.

Había algo bueno en todo esto, ya no habría más dolor, no habría amor. Sería un ser tan egoísta como el que estaba sobre su cuerpo, besando, succionando y corrompiendo. Sería tan perfecta como solo un demonio podía ser, mezcla de maldad y tentación… un ser sobre natural y seductor.

Única.

Sintió como de un golpe, sin piedad ni consideración entraba en su cuerpo, la tomó por la espalda, mientras ella arañaba sus brazos.

—Luego te acostumbrarás Bella –dijo Edward.

Ya se permitía llamarla así.

Bella sentía como tras cada embestida su vida se iba acabando. Las manos de él acariciaron su espalda y sin parar de moverse, clavó cinco de sus largas y afiladas garras directo en su corazón. La otra mano fue a su costilla derecha y por ese lugar clavó profundo y certero, mezclando su sangre con la de ella. Eran las doce de la noche en punto.

Bella olvidó como se respiraba por un minuto y luego explotó algo desde su vientre y que recorrió su cuerpo completo, llegando hasta su ahora muerto corazón.

Edward salió de su cuerpo y quitó sus manos de las heridas que estas hicieron, las cuales se cerraron de inmediato.

Bella sentía su cuerpo raro, diferente, no lo reconocía como propio. Sentía que estaba aquí y luego allá, pero finalmente en ningún lugar.

—La existencia eterna es vacía –dijo Edward al comprender los sentimientos que pasaban por su rostro.

—Así veo –dijo Bella.

Edward sonrió y le tendió un nuevo vestido, igual al otro que llevaba.

Bella lo miró desconcertada.

—También sé coser –dijo a modo de broma, ella solo rió.

—¿Y las alas negras? –preguntó Bella.

—Es mentira, al menos yo nunca he tenido alas –explicó Edward –no sé si tú tendrás… algunos de mis súbditos las tienes.

—Yo no soy tu súbdita Edward –dijo Bella –Nací de ti, soy un demonio igual a ti.

—Eres mi compañera… jamás serás menos Bella –aceptó él feliz.

El demonio estaba feliz, había sido sin duda el mejor de sus cumpleaños.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta que llegaron al Auditorio.

—¿De que me alimento? –preguntó.

—Del pecado, de la lujuria, del egoísmo, de la maldad, de la muerte… además de todo, te diviertes, es económico –dijo Edward y Bella sonrió.

—¿Dónde nos vamos luego? –preguntó.

—Ya te dije, soy el Demonio… para mí no existe un lugar fijo… no hay línea.

—¿Sin fuego? –preguntó.

—Sin fuego, no al menos que te refieras al que nuestros cuerpos pueden crear –dijo él sugestivamente –Nos mezclamos con humanos, aquí está el infierno. Día a día lo hacemos.

Bella asintió y subió al escenario en cuanto fue su turno. Escogió la pieza más difícil para interpretar, si, porque ella no tocaba, ella interpretaba, sentía lo que hacía. Tal vez ahora carecía de sentimientos como amor, bondad, humildad… pero la pasión por lo que ella hacía jamás se podría ir, daba lo mismo si era un Demonio o no.

Su mano había dejado de doler, ahora si que era perfecta, y tenía toda la inmortalidad por delante.

Ella era inmortal.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? El otro año será tu primero cumpleaños –recordó Edward –pero podemos festejar tu nacimiento –dijo Edward.

Bella sonrió y asintió.

—Quiero hacerle una visita a alguien –dijo.

—Entonces vamos con James –dijo Edward y la besó cuando estaban ya en la puerta de la casa de este.

Tal vez para estos dos demonios jamás habría amor, pero si la compañía que tanto habían ansiado durante sus vidas. Se divertirían, matarían y vivirían eternamente, porque ellos no eran seres buenos, tampoco vivían en un lugar en específico, ellos eran dos demonios que lo único que buscaban era saciar sus necesidades por medio del placer.

Ambos se pararon en la descuidada ventana abierta de James, porque si algo no había que olvidar, era que ellos están entre nosotros, porque el infierno, es este y en cualquier momento te pueden abordar… cuando tú menos te lo esperes.

.

**¡Happy Halloween!**

.

**Moraleja:** _Deja cerrada tu ventana, dale dulces a los niños cuando pasen gritando por tu puerta, tú también puedes tentar Muajajajaja Y sobre todo… creo que tengo que dejar de juntarme con Soloemma… me pegó su maldad. xD._

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me jodo? ¿Te gustó amiga?_

_Nos leemos… Con amor, HanaPoison, la reina de la lujuria (6) _

¡Feliz Noche de Brujas! (Sobre todo a ti amiga muajajajaja)

P.S.: ya saben, esta noche… "Teat-or-Treating"… "Jack-o'-Lantern"… "Pumpkins" y todo lo relacionado a Halloween, está permitido. Diviértanse.


	2. Nota

La verdad es que ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar, siento que ni todas las palabras del mundo serían capaces de darles una explicación adecuada a cada una de ustedes, mis lectoras y amigas.

Hace un tiempo atrás, como dos meses, subí una nota donde les decía lo mal que me sentía. Creo que los sentimientos siempre están ahí, los problemas jamás se irán, mientras tú no aprendas de ellos, superes y dejes ir. Cuesta. Pero alguien me dijo, no recuerdo muy bien quién: "No esperes a que la tormenta pase, aprende a bailar bajo la lluvia", le doy muchas gracias a esa chica, me ha servido mucho, de verdad.

Pero no estoy aquí por eso.

Chicas, me "retiro" de Fanfiction. Ya bajé la totalidad de mis historias, solo dejé mis One Shot, porque la mayoría son regalos para personitas que quiero mucho o concursos. Además es parte de mi historia aquí.

Ustedes deben estar confundidas, desilusionadas y muchas molestas. Las entiendo, también lo estaría, pero hay que estar en la posición de la persona para juzgar.

Me retiro principalmente porque hace un tiempo atrás sufrí un plagio a una de mis historias, y a pesar de que esa vez solucioné el problema con la chica… ya no es lo mismo. Desde ese día fui descontinuando mis actualizaciones, porque fundamentalmente me sentía herida. Cuando yo veía desde fuera, pensaba: "No creo que sea tanto". Pero cuando te toca a ti, te das cuenta que duele, porque es tu tiempo, tu cariño a la historia y a las lectoras, tus ideas, todo lo que tú querías para eso… lo ves hecho nada, cuando llegan personas inescrupulosas y lo toman sin permiso para hacerlo suyo, siendo que no les costó nada. Te pasan a llevar a ti y a tus lectoras. Y eso me pasó.

Las ganas de a poco se desvanecen y dejas de lado esa historia para comenzar otra, pero luego le pasa lo mismo, y sigues en el círculo. Creo que también es miedo, temor a que vuelvan a hacerlo.

Luego de eso se fueron generando otros malos entendidos y me di cuenta que era mejor terminar todo esto de la raíz. Hay chicas que realmente no tiene malas intenciones, pero hay otras que simplemente quieren joder y listo. Y yo de verdad no quiero eso, porque es agotador, además de triste, son tus historias.

No soy la primera a la que le pasa esto, por estos días es común ver a chicas a las cuales les ocurre lo mismo. Muchas luchamos contra esto, me incluyo, pero no es suficiente, siempre he creído que es conciencia de cada uno. La mayoría de las emblemáticas de esta página ya se retiraron y siguieron sus proyectos por fuera. Fanfiction en una gran plataforma, porque tiene los factores de los lectores interactivos, ustedes que siempre están con nosotras. Y eso se agradece, pero llega un momento en el que hay que poner un ALTO.

Independientemente de que esto hubiese pasado o no, quiero dejar muy en claro que yo de todas formas me retiraba a fin de año. Ya llevo cinco años en esto, y los últimos dos años he madurado mucho como escritora, que es una parte de mí que no puedo negar y tengo mis proyectos personales, mis personajes, mis historias, esa pasión que ponía para escribir aquí cada estrofa, pero multiplicada por mil. He dejado un poco de lado mis proyectos y ya es hora de retomarlos y emprender el rumbo a lo que soy, a lo que será mi futuro.

Siempre me emociona recordar que conocí Twilight gracias a mi amiga Catalina hace ya cinco años, comencé a escribir en el pequeño foro de Crepúsculo Meyer, que ya no existe, pero éramos tan unidas. Ahí conocí a Liz Brandon, mi amiga y hermana. Mi primer fic fue Doomed Love, con el cual me quedé hasta las cinco de la madrugada esperando actualización y así fue que conocí Fanfiction, donde ustedes pasaron a ser parte de mi vida.

Como ven, es una etapa que debo comenzar a cerrar, porque quiero seguir. Siempre van a estar en mi corazón. Porque aquí fue donde comencé, con ustedes y gracias a ustedes soy quien soy ahora. Al principio era muy infantil, ahora me considero madura y en muchos sentidos.

Mis queridas niñas, les quiero pedir perdón por esta abrupta salida, pero tranquilas, seguiré siendo Beta, subiré OS y ayudaré en los Contest, como siempre. Y en honor a que cierro una etapa, re-editaré y subiré nuevamente una historia hermosa que hice hace mucho ya con Liz Brandon, esa será mi última historia, quiero darle el final que se merece. Ambas lo merecemos.

Gracias infinitas por acompañarme en **Secuestro Express**, **Fortune Of Love**, **A Centímetros De Tu Piel, Metros de Tu Corazón**, **Fuckin' Perfect**, **Falling Slowly**, **Paz, Amor, Revolución**, y otros que algunas no alcanzaron a conocer, son de mi primera fase.

Sé que muchas de ustedes querían saber el final de esas historias, finales que hay, que terminaré, pero en al menos la mitad de ellos, serán como independientes y no fanfic. Espero que respeten esta decisión, porque me costó mucho tomarla.

Hoy comienzo otra etapa y espero que me acompañen… HanaPoison seguirá dando vuelta por aquí un rato más, aunque ya no de la misma forma.

Las quiero mucho y espero de todo corazón que me entiendan.

XO

Cathya Bloodkisse, Liz Brandon, Fran Cullen Masen, Soloemma, Neo Reyna Serenity… un agradecimiento especial niñas lindas, por todo el apoyo y cariño.


End file.
